The Loud Movie
''The Loud Movie ''is a 2021 American animated family comedy drama film produced by Nickelodeon Movies. It is based of the Nickelodeon animated show The Loud House and it stars the regular cast of the show, including Collin Dean and Grant Palmer as minor roles. The screenplay was written by Kyle Marshall, Mike Rubiner and Amanda Rynda. The film is more serious in nature than any episode on the show, as it features the topics of depression and suicide. The plot revolves around Lincoln running away from home to the Big City as his four older sisters Lori, Leni, Luna and Luan are each going through a mid-life crisis, scared that they might take their own lives, Lincoln decides to run away from home, being too scared to deal with the tension of their problems. However after hearing about the rumors of a possible tornado, Lincoln decides to head home and make a list of the things to do in order to help them out and make them feel better. The Loud Movie was released on Netflix on June 26th 2020. The film received mixed to positive reviews from critics, with praise for the writing, soundtrack and casting Plot Characters *Catherine Taber as Lori Loud *Liliana Mumy as Leni Loud *Nika Futterman as Luna Loud *Cristina Pucelli as Luan Loud *Tex Hammond as Lincoln Loud *Jessica DiCicco as Lynn Loud, Lucy Loud *Grey Griffin as Lana Loud, Lola Loud, Lily Loud *Lara Jill Miller as Lisa Loud *Brian Stepanek as Lynn Loud Sr. *Jill Talley as Rita Loud *Fred Willard as Albert *Ashlyn Selich as Carol Pingrey *Caleel Harris as Clyde McBride *Richard Steven Horvitz as Chaz, Skippy & David *Lara Jill Miller as Liam Jagger *Kari Wahlgren as Maggie *John DiMaggio as Mr Grouse & Chunk *Jill Talley as Sam *Pamela Adlon as Tabby *Amanda McCann as Giggles *Grant Palmer as Henry Salmenda *Collin Dean as Frank Wease *Ashley Johnson as Stella *Mariel Sheets as Darcy Helmandollar *Carlos Alazraqui as Francisco & Silas *Georgie Kidder as Polly Pain & Haiku *Throup van Orman as Winston *Tom Holland as Benny *Fred Tatasciore as Sergei *Catherine Taber as Girl Jordan *Haley Tju as Stella *Sonia Manzano as Rosa Casagrande *Ruben Garfias as Hector Casagrande *Roxana Ortega as Frida Puga Casagrande *Carlos Alazraqui as Carlos Casagrande *Sumalee Monatano as Maria Santiago *Alexa PenaVega as Carlota Casagrande *Jared Kozak asCarlos Jr. Casagrande *Alex Cazares as Carlino Casagrande *Roxana Ortega as Carlitos Casagrande *Breanna Yde as Ronnie Anne Santiago *Carlos PenaVega as Bobby Santiago Production Rumors speculating the development of a movie based off of the Loud House, started rummaging the face of the internet since the ending of the first season of the show, saying that the movie would release on February 7th 2020. The former show runner Chris Savino declined this multiple times when asked about it in public. In early 2019, about a year after Savino was fired from Nickelodeon. Netflix and Nickelodeon signed a contract in which Nick would produce two movies based off of two of their properties. The Loud House was the first and Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles was the second. When Mike Rubiner was asked if he wanted to do a movie based off of the show, he was initially hesitant about the idea, but he decided to do it and get it over with, hoping it would turn a few heads and leave it alone. "These characters to me are like the descendants of the Peanuts characters, and to do a movie about them would have been a horrible mistake right from the very start. When you try to put these simple characters in a cinematic giant adventure, instead of sticking to the route you normally go about, then it's obvious you're doing something wrong. I didn't want this to be a big adventure film with the Louds and their insecurities, I wanted it to expand the scope of their love and respect for one another while still keeping that feel from the show." : '-Mike Rubiner' Reception The film generally received positive to mixed reviews, currently holding 82% on Rotten Tomatoes. Ronald Anderson on Metacritic described the movie as "a candle lighten the right way". Soundtrack #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ht80uzIhNs Imagine Dragons - I Bet My Life #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dvgZkm1xWPE Coldplay - Viva La Vida #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rYEDA3JcQqw Adele - Rolling in the Deep #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HUHC9tYz8ik Billie Eilish - bury a friend #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PVjiKRfKpPI Hozier - Take Me To Church #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fJ9rUzIMcZQ Queen - Bohemian Rhapsody #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FTQbiNvZqaY Toto - Africa Category:The Loud House